


Snake Charmer

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: Gackt (Musician) RPF, LUNA SEA, S.K.I.N. (Japanese band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 19:02:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13394235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: When Gackt is attacked by a snake, he has no idea where it was going to lead.





	Snake Charmer

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Forced sex with a mythical creature (humanoid) akin to tentacle rape.

            Recently Gackt had been unable to dream about anything other than snakes. Large snakes, small snakes, poisonous snakes and those that were not. They plagued his subconscious and were all he could think about the second he closed his eyes at night. He had no idea why these dreams were haunting him, no idea what they could mean but they were a warning of what was to come. His own untrained psychic powers were doing their best to get their message across but cocky and arrogant as ever Gackt never saw the danger coming,

            Gackt had just been leaving the recording studio when he saw the snake, it was larger than a boa constrictor and its scales were a combination of white, pale pink and silver. A fascinating sight Gackt stopped to watch it. He loved snakes and wasn't scared, though wary. He'd never heard of the existence of a snake like this and knew something wasn't right. Perhaps he was seeing things from lack of sleep again?

            The snake was watching with cold intelligent eyes, as if it knew everything Gackt was thinking. It made no move at first and there was a quiet truce as the two creatures stared at each other. Gathering up its muscles the snake struck, somehow having the intelligence to bite Gackt's arm opposed to his clothed legs. Before Gackt could attack, it had backed away and simply lay waiting as it's poison took effect, within seconds and Gackt collapsed to the ground. Not dead, merely unconscious.

 

            When Gackt woke up he was in a cave, barren except for the candles that lit the enclosed space making shadows dance along the walls. Gackt could see the exit but bound by the wrists he could do nothing to get to it. Staring up, he saw two long chains that finished with metal cuffs attached to his wrists. He didn't feel too good either, tired and his muscles ached, he doubted he could run far even if he was free. What was that snake? It wasn't one of God’s creatures, Gackt was sure of that, so some kind of demon then?

            Panicked at the idea of been trapped by a demon, Gackt began to scream for help, trying to block out the thoughts that he was dead and this was hell. Surely if he was dead he wouldn't be so sensitive to the cold?

            'I'm naked' Gackt suddenly realised, having no shame about his body but wishing he could be dressed for warmth. It was growing dark now and the sun provided no more warmth, though what would hit the cave anyway was limited at the best of times. He could freeze to death standing naked like this, his heart rate so slow that it was only enough to keep him conscious.

            “You're awake?” Spoke up a man who'd appeared in the entrance of the cave with a happy smile. Gackt recognised him instantly and breathed a sigh of relief, Sugizo, his friend. He'd be safe now.           

            “Sugizo! Thank God you're here. I kind of need help.” Gackt explained surprised when Sugizo only smiled and approached at his own leisurely pace. Fear gripped his heart again but he tried to hold it in check.

            Reaching Gackt, Sugizo stood beside him, one arm wrapped against either side as he leant forward to whisper into Gackt's ear.

            “Have you thought that I might have been the one who trapped you here?” He said, his voice holding no menace but clearly teasing Gackt. “That I want to take my pleasure from your beautiful body and wouldn't take no for an answer? That perhaps I'm not everything you think I am?”

            “Well I was bitten by a snake.” Gackt began to explain, startled when a long thin snake’s tongue shot out of Sugizo's mouth and licked his cheek before shooting back in. Losing control Gackt began to shake, blaming the venom though it was really due to fear.

            “You can enjoy this you know,” Sugizo suggested. “We're friends, right?”

            “What are you?” Gackt demanded, trying to regain control. Perhaps if he kept Sugizo talking help would arrive.

            “Gorgon, at least part,” Sugizo explained. “Best of both gorgon and human I think. The human side allows me to turn the power off.”

            “Gorgon?” Gackt asked, trying desperately to remember what the hell they were. Something from Greek mythology? He was sure he'd heard the word before.

            “Gorgon.” Sugizo repeated looking around the room for a second before pointing out a fly. It hovered for a second before falling to the ground. It took Gackt a second to realise what had happened but when he did the shaking took over once more. With just a look Sugizo had turned a fly to stone and now Gackt remembered exactly what a gorgon was, the snake monsters from Greek mythology, the most famous of which was Medusa.

            “Please Sugizo,” Gackt began to beg, not even noticing the tears that fell from his eyes. “Please...”

            “It's OK, don't panic,” Sugizo tried to sooth the vocalist. “We're just going to have some fun. Then you can go in peace. Everyone already thinks you’re kind of eccentric, I doubt they'd believe anything you had to say.”

            “Please...” Gackt began to beg again but Sugizo wasn't letting him go and once again that long tongue was running over his cheek, licking away salty tears. Sugizo was being so gentle, so caring but that didn't change reality. He was chained in a cave about to be raped by a man he had thought to be his friend but was really a snake demon, who could turn him to stone should the mood suit him.

            Right now the only mood Sugizo was in was horny and claiming his man he began to kiss Gackt eagerly, letting his hands run over the vocalist’s body tenderly. He had hoped Gackt could be strong, hide his fear but clearly this was too much. Perhaps he should have given Gackt the illusion of resistance in that alley? For a trained fighter like Gackt it must feel really strange to be so weak and helpless but Sugizo hadn't fancied fighting the younger man. He lived for pleasure and decadence, pain really didn't feature in his plans.

            “This can be fun,” Sugizo whispered, as he gently nibbled the skin on Gackt's neck. “If you just let it be so. Please have fun.”

            “Sugi please, we're friends, right? Let me go.” Gackt begged, trying to reason with what he now saw as a monster.

            “We're friends. Friends with benefits, don't pretend you don't have them,” Sugizo scolded. “Don't pretend you don't love sex, that if I seduced you, you wouldn't have me in your bed by your own free will. You're easy Gackt, don't deny it, so hunting you was so much more fun.”

            “This is my punishment for being a slut isn't it?” Gackt asked, though Sugizo was unsure if he was talking to him or some higher power. Deciding to ignore it, he continued to kiss Gackt's skin, enjoying the warmth of human flesh. He was a cold blood creature by nature but had soaked in a long hot bath to bring up his blood temperature before coming here. He wanted Gackt to enjoy this as much as he could.

            Moving slowly down Gackt's body, Sugizo ended up on hands and knees behind him, his long tongue flickering against Gackt's entrance before pushing its way inside. Despite himself Gackt was moaning now and Sugizo took great pride in being able to take fear and turn it into pleasure. Finding Gackt's prostrate, Sugizo relentlessly teased this area as his hands ran over Gackt's thighs, finding warmth to be such an aphrodisiac.

            His body, aching with sexual arousal, had Sugizo pulling away and throwing his clothes off in a hurry as he fell to his knees and began to moan. Gackt was stunned and wary of this change but as he watched two snakes fought themselves out of Sugizo's entrance, curling around their father’s legs as he grinned like an idiot. They weren't large snakes, around a meter long, but they'd come out of Sugizo together and it was clear it had caused some pain.

            “They're me and not me,” Sugizo explained, as he lay on the floor staring at Gackt with delight. “I feel everything they feel and they follow my will.”

            “You just gave birth to two snakes!” Gackt gasped in shock, watching with wide eyes as the snakes left their maker and headed towards him, twisting up his legs as he shook in fear. Sugizo had claimed they obeyed him but right now he was lying on the floor unable to get up thanks to the damage they had done.

            Like Sugizo had been, these snakes were both the same combination of silver, white and palest pink and seemed to feed from the warmth his body provided. Gackt was terrified about what they were going to do to him, especially as the first began to wrap around his balls and erection. Gackt was so ashamed he was even hard in this situation but the pleasure the snake gave him as it gently constricted its muscles around his length had him moaning once more.

            Behind him the second snake was finding shelter in his ass, slowly pushing its way inside Gackt's tight heat as the pressure of its body provided both pain and pleasure. It didn't travel deep, stopping as it reached his prostrate and, just like Sugizo had done, the snake began to tease his prostrate making Gackt shiver in bliss.

            “Do you like them? You seem to be having fun.” Sugizo teased as he pulled himself up and made his way towards Gackt. The vocalist was staring at him warily now, though he had seemed to realise no real harm was going to come to him, at least not yet.

            “I,” Gackt tried interrupted by his own moans.  “You should have asked.” He finally got out, making Sugizo laugh.

            “See, you really are easy,” Sugizo grinned delighted. “I can't even rape you!”

            “I doubt you ever planned that.” Gackt got out but rational thought was failing him now and Sugizo wanted to kiss him again anyway.

            Around his erection, the snake wrapped its mouth around Gackt's length, sliding down until it was contracting around the man. It was too much for Gackt, who came almost instantly, shocked to feel both snakes simultaneously retreat, moving onto Sugizo's body where they lay waiting for their next command.

            Gackt was released from the chains and helped onto the floor, still affected by the poison in his system. He could move a little now but not enough to escape and the snake wrapping around his wrists was quickly stopping that option anyway.

            More or less on hands and knees, though his hands were tied, Gackt felt something warm pressed against his lips, the tail of one of the snakes. Not even sure why, he began to suck it like he would do to another man's arousal, shocked when Sugizo began to react as if he really was giving him a blow job to be remembered. Of course, Sugizo had said that the snake’s feelings were his own and Gackt began to work harder to bring the other man to pleasure, seeing the tell tail signs of orgasm approaching just as the snake moved away.

            Retreating back to its master, Sugizo swallowed it whole and the snake was gone, unless he choose to release it once more. Sugizo however had no intention to play any more games and was soon behind Gackt, taking his hard and fast and for so long Gackt began to wonder if this would ever end. He was sore and still a little bit scared but the pleasure was making him forget all that. He didn't even notice the snake releasing his hands until it was wrapped around his length once more. It's tongue flickering into his slit, preventing him from coming for a second time. He needed to come, he needed it so bad but Sugizo wouldn't allow it and all he could do was moan and feel.

            When Sugizo came he pulled back, lightly slapping Gackt’s ass as he watched his snake finish Gackt off and the vocalist collapse onto the floor. With a smile he summoned the creature back, allowing it to crawl up his leg and enter his ass, enjoying the pleasurable feeling as it slithered inside him but not enough to come aroused once more. He'd had his fun now and happily he went to get dressed, before retrieving Gackt's clothes from his car where he had left them.

            “The poison should be gone soon. It's already wearing thin,” Sugizo explained, as he helped a rather limp Gackt to get dressed once more. “I'll take you home. You'll be fine. See I promised you'd be alright. That I’d let you go in peace when I had finished.”

            “You've ruined our friendship you know.” Gackt complained, still too out of it to really know how he felt about anything anymore.

            “Of course, you’re my prey now. Perhaps I’ll strike again.” Sugizo teased, realising as he said it he just might. He'd had a good time and Gackt had been so well behaved for him. Yes a second attack really wasn't out of the question but first he'd let Gackt recover, it was just what friends did.


End file.
